Hot Gossip Anthology
by S-cherry-Blossem
Summary: What do you get when you have hormones, sports, drama, and something always happening in secert? Well you get Hot Gossip, the hottest magazine for anyone, high school or the real world. Sasusaku, Naruhina, Kibino, Nejiten, and Shikatema.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you, and thank you to all who fave, review, vote, and all that! And excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes, I am not an expertise, but I try my hardest. Plus I got lazy and only scanned over it. Sorry.**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine, only plot.**

**Thank you to anyone who faves, reviews, subs, and any of that. Thank you and I love you guys! Read the bottom please.**

* * *

_Hot Gossip_

_The aboused loved?_

_Who`s the one being hurt by their own parents? Or parent per say?_

_Does this person hang with you? Are they your best friend?_

_Well let`s find out in Hot Gossip Magazine One!_

* * *

Sakura walked down the hall, trying not to wince at the pain coming from her back and stomach. Remembering not too long ago of how it happened, and feeling some of her old wounds open up. She continued down the hall and reached her locker, her bestest guy friend already waiting for her. She smiled at him as he fully opened her locker, seeing her coming down the hall and having it preopened for her as he usually does every morning.

"Morning pinky." He grinned at her, only him being allowed to call her that, having her own name for him as well.

"Same to you chicken-ass." He gave her an amused look as she took her books out of the locker, and winced when she had to lift her arm up and felt the muscles rip her bruises. Sasuke notcicing her discomfort and giving her a funny look.

"You okay?" She smiled at him, and tried to hid the pain that was seeping into her bones.

"Yeah, kinda slept wrong last night." Any other guy would take it the wrong way, but Sasuke being her best friend understood and began walking away, knowing she would follow.

"You always do that, just walk away!" She had thrown her arms up in the air, well the one not holding her books, and stomped off after him, used to his routine.

"Well maybe if you weren`t so slow if won`t be a problem." Sakura just stuck her tongue out at him, and he had to fight the urge to bite down and pull it in his mouth. Bystanders looked on with amusement, always different reactions from both of them. Some, mostly girls, felt jealousy that some loser girl, their point of view, could be so close to Sasuke.

""Yeah, yeah, we`ll be late if you chicken ass doesn`t get moving." She stood next to him, and then walked away, feeling his shadow over her.

"Whatever pinkie." She smiled knowing that Sasuke will always be there for her, as long as, _he doesn`t find out about dad._ She thought. They arrived in the classroom a minute to spare, Iruka being their first hour and as always Sakura sat down by their friends Sasuke following, Sakura and somewhat Sasuke laughing at how Naruto had thought a picture in the hall had been ramen, and practically humped the thing. Ino kept gviving Sakura "the look", aka the "hurry up and go out with Sasuke." Adding little hand motions in to show what she ment, pointing at him, and Sakura wondered how no-one noticed her jumping up and down.

" Miss Yamanaka do you have something to add?" Ino looked like a dear in headlights, and now Sakura had to stop the laughter ready to erupt from her chest.

"No sensei, sorry." Iruka nodded and headed back to his lesson, Ino giving Sakura a glare from her seat next to her.

The class went by smoothly, and Sasuke couldn`t help watching Sakura through their classes, seeing her in discomfort the whole time. He had seen her hurting before, but it was really was suspicious for it being going on so long in only one day. He used to take the excuses she gave him, always something new, but now, he really wasn`t believeing them. She seemed to get worse and worse, the excueses getting less and less believable.

Gym had come around, the girls had their own class, only mixing with the boys on some days. All the girls, aka Temari, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten. With all the boys as well, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru. The girls walked into their locker room to change, and Sakura headed to the little bathroom area, privacy available. She felt her friends watch her back, and Karin and her cronies laugh at her, muttering about how she doesn`t want everyone to know that she`s so "flat chested", or that she doesn`t like chaging in front of other girls. You know, she`s such a slut she`ll only change in front of guys.

~I walked into the stall, and felt ready to cry. The beating I had gotten this morning has probably been the worse so far, and the scary thing is that they seem to be getting worse. I don`t even want to imagine what they could turn into. I began changing, unbuttoning my school blouse, after taking off my neck tie, slipping my skirt down, leaving my tank top on. I began putting on my gym shirt, just a simple white t-shirt, with _Konoha _on the front, it`s gym uniform. You can`t really see threw it though. I felt it brush my wounds and flinched for a second, before slowly pulling it all the way down, fixing it to be equal. I began lifting the shorts up, trying not to look down to see the dark circle that began to become shaped things on my legs. Him knowing excatly where to hit so they wouldn`t be noticed, and really they barely covered the marks.

"Sakura you done?" I jumped at the sudden voice being so close.

"Yeah, I`m coming out." I gathered everything in my hands, and opened the door, nearly runnning into Temari.

"Whooo girl." I smiled at her and we walked out of the locker room, her arm drapping on my shoulder, and I felt sense myself tense when she would brush by a bruise. We walked out and I saw Sasuke watch me as I came out, turning when his name was called for attendance. I really loved the guys uniforms more, the shorts are basketball, and the oh-so white shirts, ones you can see threw. Which since they being guys, don`t have anything on under them, you can see all the underneath. Bonus, when they get really sweaty Gai let`s them take their shirts off, and for most girls it`s a nice sight. Especially if you`re one of the guys best friends. Go me!

"Alright ladies listen up!" Our loud, and strict gym teacher yelled at us, alot of the guys watching since she usually only wore a black tube top with fishnets, and black shorts. Trust me don`t say she`s easy, the last guy that did that was sent to the hospital, plus she`s going out with Kakashi. We all stood on the wall as she took attendance.

"Alright you girls! Give me five laps on the track." We didn`t even groan, gaining more if we did. We headed outside and saw the guys playing basketball on the outside practice courts. My besties team killing all of them; he gave me a wave when they stopped for a water break and I waved back, hearing Karin give some nasty remark. Jealous bitch.

We got to the track and started running, Temari and Tenten being the speed demons, heading off into the front, zooming away. Hinata, Ino, and me following our friends, talking about nothing.

"So did you hear the school`s start some new magazine, and anyone who works on it gets extra credit for any class, or classes of their choice?" Ino told us as we kept running, and Temari and Tenten passing us, making friend remarks at us.

"No, what`s it about?" Hinata asked as she glanced at Naruto who had long gone taken his shirt off, and was now chugging down water, some working down his chest. Yeah, I sometimes wonder how innocent her mind really is.

"Well, it`s a gossip magazine basically, it`ll have all the boring, normal stuff the newspaper had, but " Ino emphasing the but," with a more modern, teen appearing twist. More gossip, the teachers, and Tsunade figured they would sell more then a magazine, and would make money for once. I heard it`s gonna be called _Hot Gossip_, I signed up for the fashion portion, but then Karin did too! Can you believe her so now I gotta compete against her, although I haven`t been told how yet." I nodded as I tried to focus on us finishing our last lap, Tenten and Temari going towards the guys, now I wonder if that`s the real reason they ran so fast.

"Don`t worry you`ll defintely beat her Ino." Hinata told her as we finished our laps, and sat down on the grass, waiting for the rest of the class to finish.

"Mhm." Ino didn`t even seem to notice, focusing on Kiba on the court. I could do couples, this just Ino has major crush on Kiba and can`t keep her eyes off him, can she court him and get the spot for fashion in the upcoming _Hot Gossip _magazine. Ha, I`d be great.

"Look at that slut!" We watched as Karin`s right hand girl tried to flirt with Kiba, Ami is her name. Second sluttiest-whoriest and whatever else you can think of name to insult a girl. I watched Ino as smoke starts to come out of her ears, as Ami struts around Kiba and takes the ball, looking like she`s going to make a shot, but completely misses.

"Ha ha bitch!" Kiba looks amused ans starts to come over to us, Ami looking rejected and calling out to him, but he still makes his way over and sits next to Ino.

"Someone`s moody." Ino sticks her tongue out at Tenten, and the rest of us get up and move over, giving them some room. Everyone lays down on the grass, Anko giving us a break.

"Sakura why aren`t you laying down?" I look over at Temari and smile, if I did lay down I don`t think I could get back up.

"I don`t feel like it." Temari gave me a look, but nonless layed back down. We stayed like that for awhile until Anko came back out and told us to get up.

"Alright kiddies," She always scares me when she says that, like she has some super big punishment for us,"we`re going to vs. the guys in basketball, break up in teams of five and come stand by me!" We all made our way over to her, already knowing our group.

"Alright then, you girls,"Pointing at us," go against that team." Sasuke`s. Ino practically jumped for joy and I don`t really think she gets we`re playing against them.

"Ready to lose pinky?"

"In your dreams chicken-ass." Well appareantly if was his dream, because we sucked, we got points in and got some good blocking, but when you have guys at 6'3'' standing over you and you`re merely 5'6'' and 5'8'', yeah you really can`t do much. Yeah, your not suppose to use height as an excuse, so how about they`re the fricking basketball stars! Does that work for you rules of life!

That was how gym went, we only played them, they were our buddies. Luckily other teams did worse then us, so we didn`t feel as bad. We went back in the locker rooms, and I once again went in the stall and changed, the bell ringing just as I finished. I had Japanese History next and went to my class, waiting for lunch to come around.

-Cafeteria.~

Everyone sat around the table, Sakura, Neji, and Ino missing. Sasuke starred boredly at his food, and was hoping no one would think wrong of his question.

"Have you guys noticed something off with Sakura?" He asked mostly looking at the girls, but the guys seemed to be wanting to know as well. Temari stayed hesitant, biting her lip, but she knew if anyone to tell something seemed wrong with Sakura it was Sasuke.

"Yeah, she always changes in the stall, and when I had my arm over her shoulder she stayed tense. Then when we layed down outside she didn`t want to either." The puzzles seemed like normal things people did, but if you put them all together it gets to be a jigsaw puzzle. Sasuke nodded and looked down at his food, slowly eating and trying to process what it could all mean. Everyone again started up their conversations again, Temari watched Sasuke from the corner of her eye, and Shikamaru watched her as she tried to wonder what the Uchiha knew that she didn`t.

~I walked into the cafeteria with Ino, she had dragged me to the bathroom for some emergency meeting. Making sure Ami gets that Kiba is hers, so we missed about half of lunch, and my stomch is definetly complaining. I told Ino I`d meet her at the table, going to grab something, she had Kiba grab hers, sneaky bitch texting him, while I went in line. The line was short and I got my food fairly fast, walking over to the table.

It seemed weird went I went over, everyboy was looking at me, differently too, not like the "hi where were you?" thing, the more serectly way. I figured they just felt bad for me, Ino dragging me with her. I sat down next to a dozing Sasuke, and almost jumped in suprise when one of his hands grabbed onto a fry, launching it in his mouth, with ketchup of course.k

"Sasuke." He smirked at me, and simply went back to his dozing, but I kept my food close and an eye on him, waiting for him to try again. Lunch went by less then normal, everyone seemed to know something I don`t. Sasuke stayed asleep, or looked asleep the whole time.

-After school.

I yawned as I reached my locker, glad the day is done. Taking out whatever homework books I neede. I`m glad I don`t have to ride the bus, I`d be rushing and probably miss something, and with my luck first hour homework. I watched as all the bus riders ran out of the school, only a minute left till the buses. Our school only has late buses on certain days, and today is not one of them.

"Can I come over?" I looked over to Sasuke almost at my locker, I considered the thought, but _dad will be home._

"Sorry Sasuke I got too much homework." I gestured to my bag to prove my point and he nodded.

"A ride then?" Damn persistent chicken-ass.

"No, I got my car." He nodded again and seemed disappointed, he told me good-bye and headed his way out of the school. I finished getting all my stuff together, and headed out of the school. Making my way to the student parking lot, and seeing Naruto and Sasuke talking. Neither of them taking notice in me as they really seemed to be in the discussion. I got in my car and drove away, Naruto waving to me in my mirror as I pulled out, finally noticing me.

I turned the radio on, and tried not to think of what my dad would do to me. Ever since he lost some big coorperate thing he`s been getting worse and more violent. Luckily he hasn`t done anything else besides beat me. I pulled in my driveway and shut the car off, seeing my dad`s in the garage. I went up the steps, and opened the door, coming face to face with the smell of liquor. I almost puked from the intensity, and had to put my hand over my nose to get through it all. I didn`t see my dad and headed up the stairs, screaming when someone grabbed my from the hallway.

"I thought you would be home earlier Sakura?" I smelt all the liquor on him and I felt the puke making it`s way up this time.

"School just got out, I`m right on time." I answered as he seemed to look over me, even drunk he could still process somethings.

"Whatever slut. Be back down in two minutes." I nodded and ran up the stairs, putting my bag down, and quickly changing out of my uniform, not wanting to stain it with blood. Just as I was about to put my shirt on, my dad came barging through my door. Time up.

"Well, for being late Sakura your going to get double beating!" He came over to me and I felt it start. Even with all the pain I refused to cry, pushing my face into my carpet to endure it.

-Somewhere else.~

I slowly pulled up to the house, seeng her car parked. I turned mine off and slowly stepped out, not one side besides traffic. I walked up the steps two at a time, I had to make sure that everything is fine. I looked through the window seeing nobody, I knocked on the door and still nothing. Not even a maid or butler. I thought about ringing the door bell, but decided I should just sneak into see Sakura. Her father had never really liked me to begin with. I walked back down and went over the fence, to her under her balcony.

I slowly climbed the ivy, and worked my way up. I saw her doors closed, and stayed to the side. When I turned to look in though I could have sworn my life stopped. I thought it might be bad, but this bad. Never. Sakura is actually on the floor, with her father beatin her, I could see all the older bruises and welts, maybe even a burn or two. My instinct told me to barge in, but even Sakura`s father has muscle, it really wouldn`t be pretty. I waited for awhile, he would have to leave eventually.

I continued looking through the doors, not being seen. I kept wondering how, how I had missed it all. Sakura is my best friend and I just let her get beat? I felt my heart clench again, and had to fight punching the glass doors. Finally, my moment came, her father had stepped out of the room, and shut the door. Not wasting my chance I got up and slowly opened the doors, trying not to scare Sakura.

~I turned my head the amount I could, everything seemed to spin, I layed it back down on the ground. I listening, hearing footsteps and wondering if my father is alreay back, what suprised me though was when someone lifted my head up and I found it in a comfortable lap.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Sasuke. I could feel the panic in his voice and hard to try very hard not to just break down, my father would hear. I simply nodded and felt him slowly rub my back, I don`t even care that he knows. The hand continued to sooth my back, avoiding all the brusies, very little space too.

"Sakura how come you didn`t tell me?" I felt the anger in his voice, even though he tried to keep it out. I really did want to cry.

"I don`t know." I felt the anger in him, but he let it out with a sigh, and slowly sat me in his lap, my shoulder against his chest.

"You need to tell someone Sakura." I looked down, I wanted to, but he is still my father.

"He`s my da-"

"Bull shit Sakura, dad`s don`t beat their own kids!" I felt the sting of his words, and know he is right.

"Sasuke keep it down or he`ll hear you." He looked guilty, and I felt him stiffen when a voice rang outside the room.

"Sakura is someone in there with you?" Shit! I looked at Sasuke and he seemed like he wanted my dady to find him.

"Sasuke please go in my closet."

"No, Saku-"

"If he finds you it`ll only be worse." He seemed to think it over before he helped lower me down and head into my closet. Shutting it`s door just as my dad came in. Inspecting everything, looking at me with disgust before it all started over again.

~I watched as her dad came on her again, proud of her for not crying. I felt my phone in my pocket and kept debating between pushing call or not. I saw him start to go more towards her neck, and watched as he started to choke her, letting go and letting her cough to death. He did it again, and I pressed call, him letting her go and again and it all repeating. I heard the operator, and told them everything, to be silent and come in, upstairs, room with the "S" on the door. They stayed with me as they said they dispachted people.

I kept watching as he beat her, and continued to choke her, I hoped the cops would hurry up or he`ll get to feel the air go out of his lungs. Just as I thought I was gonna go out and kill that sick bastard, the police came in. Pointing guns, and all that, seemed like the swat. I saw the person I was hoping for walk in, I opened the door, and my brother seemed surprised to see me. That had already taken Sakura`s dad out, and some person is taking pictures of Sakura`s beatings. The guy seemed upset, and chilled by all the marks, as do I.

"So you called little brother?" I simply nodded and watched as Sakura was taken out by a stretcher type thing by the paramedics. I`m pretty sure she passed out somewhere between the cops coming in and the pictures being taken.

"She`ll be all right, right? And that sick bastard will be in jail?" Itachi smiled, and sure as hell want to know what can be so funny about it.

"Yes, she`ll be fine, and trust me her "sick bastard" father will be in prison."I nodded and followed him out, him telling one of the guys to take me to Sakura. I got in the car and just sat their, not even answering the guys questions. We arrived at the hopsital and I jumped out of the car before it even hit park, rushing through the doors, and asking for Sakura. Only to be told I have to wait, they`re doing xrays and scans to make sure she`s okay. I sit down knowing they`re making sure she`s okay, and I have to keep reminding myself of that.

I think I fell asleep somewhere around midnight, waking up to a nurse poking me in the shoulder.

"You can see her now ." I slowly got up and followed her into the elevator, so that means she`s in better condition not being in ICU. We got let out on the thrid floor, as I followed her down the hall, passing a clock and seeing it`s five in the morning. They must have got that I had to see Sakura, _or that she wanted to poke you. _Personally either reason could be possible. She finally stopped and opened the door, letting me in.

"She`s groggy so it might take a few more minutes for her to be wide awake." I nodded and walked in.

~I had my eyes halfway open, the blinding light, annoying them. I heard the door open and some lady mutter something to someone. I thought it was a doctor with another shot, damn shots, and was suprised to see Sasuke coming into the room. Looking back to make sure the door was fully closed.

"Morning." I groaned, not a very cheery morning. He sat on my bed, and layed down next me, the way he always does when I need him.

"Are you feeling any better?" I turned to him, and opened my eyes fully, taking in our school uniform all wrinkled, and his hair all messy. _He must have spent the night. _I smiled at the thought, and let my head rest against his chest, feeling my voice come back.

"Yeah, did you call the cops?" He seemed hesitant and I saw him bite his lip, I thought it was cute.

"Yes." He finally answered, and I felt the smile take over my face, just the fact that he really did that for me.

"Nice to know." I relaxed again and began playing with his tie, feeling him lay his head down on mine and fall asleep. Pretty soon I joined him.

-Next Day.

I woke up warm, but without the strong arms around me. I closed my eyes again and hoped he had only gone to the bathroom, wanting him back next to me. What finally felt like a half and hour, who knows it could have been five minutes, the door openeded. I saw Sasuke walk in and gave him a big smile.

"Your up."

"Mhm, you were gone."

"I went to get breakfast, some of us don`t have it served to us." I laughed and knew he was only joking, glad his feelings didn`t change. I motioned for him to lay down next to me and he did, curling right up again, and starring straight into my eyes. I felt the blush start to creep on my face, and luckily he didn`t even seem to notice.

"Why didn`t you tell me?" I heard the anger and sadness in his voice, I lidded my eyes.

"How did you seem to know?" I looked back up, but now he was looking down.

"I asked first."

"Mine`s a shorter answer." He sighed and looked up again, putting his hand behind my head, and began to play with my hair.

"You always acted like you were sore, and flinched at certain moments when others wouldn`t. I took your excuses at first, but then they just kept getting less and less believable. I really didn`t think much of it until you always became sore, every little movement with your back made you look in pain. The real breaking point was when Temari told me you change in the stall, and really I didn`t see why you would. Then when she also told me you flinched at her touch on your back, shoulder and you didn`t lay on the grass. You kinda gave yourself away."

I saw it all before my eyes, everytime I did flinch and act sore, changing in the stall, everything yesterday. To say, I`m suprised the Great Uchiha didn`t find out sooner.

"Your turn." How am I suppose to answer him?

"I really didn`t want anyone to know, I, I wanted to keep it at my house and not bring you guys into it." I saw a emotions pass through his eyes and I really couldn`t tell which since it happened so fast.

"Your answer was shorter." I smiled at swatted at his arm, blushing when his stare never faltered on me.

"Since we`re asking questions Sakura, what do you really feel for me?" I felt the blush completely take over my face. Should I tell him? His eyes still held mine, and I really wanted to tell him, but I don`t. I could lie, but then that would hurt me, and maybe him? Honest is the best policy. I looked down as I began to talk, the blush never leaving my face.

"I uh, well, you are my best friend and I uhm, kinda likeyoumorethenabestfriend." I scrambled the last part out, and shut my eyes waiting for him to laugh in my fast thinking we could be more then just a couple by best friends. Just as I felt the bed move and I thought he was gonna leave, I felt his lips on mine. I didn`t respond at first, but I began to in to it. Letting his tongue in and explore my mouth, my hands making their way to his hair.

I`m not sure how long we stayed at it, only taking breaks for air every now and then, enjoying the real feelings we have for each other. We go more into it, and when I thought we might go farther, we are interupted by a cough at the door. Both of us looking to find Sasuke`s older brother Itachi standing there.

"Sorry to disturb you two, but I need to talk to Sakura." Sasuke nodded, but made no move to move, laying his head on my chest, and snuggling in. My blush getting even darker if possible.

"I see." Itachi seemed to have that irritated-humored look, but he sat down in the chair by my bed and made himself comfortable.

"Your father will be going to prison, the trial`s next week, you will have to give a little testimony, as will you Sasuke. Truthfully the pictures we got should be enough, and the testimonies from your employees." Only a week until he`ll be behind bars.

"Thank you Itachi." He nodded and seemed hesitant, but he stood up and leaned over Sasuke. I tried to get what he said to him, and to see what he slipped in his back pocket, but I didnt`t get anything. Only "a screw you Itachi," from Sasuke. Itachi waved as he walked, and I felt Sasuke snuggle into me a little more.

"Sasuke what now." He opened one eye to look at me.

"You live with me." He had the "uh-duh" sound in his voice. Bastard.

We stayed like that for most of the day, he only getting up to go to the bathroom. Even when they brought in my food, he`d still be snuggled in my chest, and of course steall my food. No french fries though, they can`t serve those here, I bet anyone money though all the nurses and doctors got stashes of McDonalds ones somewhere. Our friends came and left, bringing flowers or candies, Ino bringing me a giant bear that poor Kiba had to carry. I`m suppose to leave in a day. Sasuke got kicked out by me to go home, change, and take a shower, and I had to take one to.

-School after two days. ~

Sakura and Sasuke walked into school the day after she got released, hand in hand. The fair headed one laughing at something her love had said, why he simply smirked. She hasn`t found out what Itachi gave or said to Sasuke, and she probably never will. She had moved in with Sasuke in his condo/apartment. Her house not on the market yet since Itachi wanted it to be searched and inspected in case any evidence would further make his conviction.

Most people are happy for the couple, only a few, say Karin and her friends, actually got super upset over it. All their friends are happy too, and Ino was glad to hear that the bear she got sleeps in their room with them. Against Sasuke`s opinion. Everything seemed to get better, and five days later Sakura`s father had been convicted, and the court didn`t really care where she stayed, they mader her aunt her guardion though incase anything did happen to happen that she needed a guardian.

Now all they have to do is get past Ino Vs. Karin.

* * *

_Next issue of Hot Gossip._

_Ino vs. Karin for the fashion spot._

_Who wins?_

_Does a boy interfer with the competion?_

_Find out in the next issue of Hot Gossip!_

* * *

**Yeah this is almost 6,000 words in one day, _. This is the first story, hope you liked, during the ending I got kinda lazy, so sorry if that was disappointing. I think it workd though, that`s alot to type in one day. I hope to start or finish the next pool boy chapter. **

**~Chao**

**P.s Review please and read other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!I have some very bad news to share with you all.**

**First, I bet most of you have noticed my lack of updates, sorry, but my schedule is very busy and will continue to be very busy, so I ask you guys to be patient. My longer stories probably won't be updated for a long time, I have school, sports everyday, and then my weekends are booked.**

**Second, I need some inspiration, I have ideas, but nothing big enough for a huge chapter, so please give me ideas!**

**Third, I will probably get one shots up, and I will probably work on one after I post this, please forgive me, but I have ideas I wish to share, and I need more for the other stories. **

**Fourth, Alot of people have told me they want more on my Halloween Story, I have decided that every Halloween I`ll post a new chapter, but also that if I get so many reviews overall on all my stories combined I`ll post a new chapter, and you can also review for another story, even if it`s a one shot, and you just want one chapter of continuation, so review for that. I`ll have a goal set up on my profile, and update when I have the chance.**

**Fifth, This is totally unrelated to writing, but has anyone noticed the new Naruto theme song? I really hope that what I perceive it as isn`t true. I think Sakura might kill herself, that`s what it look likes, I mean she probably want, but does anyone else see that in the theme song with her holding that kunai and everything else going on?**

**Sixth, I think that is all. Please don`t be mad at me! Also, any reviews for any of this counts, oh and any review has to be something good, not just "count," or something pathetic, that will not count.**

**Have a good day~**


End file.
